


State v. Smythe

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: March Mayhem [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transcript of jail calls for Case No. 1370922 E.<br/>Trial date: 1/15/28</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrest Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Arrest call.**  
>  Defendant: Sebastian Smythe (Case No. 1370922 E)  
> CP: Hunter Clarington  
> 6/12/26 11:09pm  
> 

**Called Party:** Hello?

 **Defendant:** Hey, Hunt. 

 **Called Party:** Sebastian? I didn't recognize your number.

 **Defendant:** You wouldn't. 

 **CP:** So, what's up?

 **D:** (very long pause)

 **CP:** Hello?

 **D:** We always said you would be the one-

 **CP:** (jokingly) While I'm flattered you've finally decided to leave Blaine for me, you do remember that I don't actually bat for your side?

 **D:** (overlapping) -although you said it would be because I'd be too afraid to call Blaine. We never thought he just wouldn't answer the goddamn phone.

 **CP:** … Are you?

 **D:** Yeah.

 **CP:** Huh. Wow.

 **D:** Yeah.

 **CP:** I have always wanted to say that I was someone's one phone call.

 **D:** You're welcome.

 **CP:** How long do you have?

 **D:** On the phone? Only a couple of minutes. They don’t seem too concerned. They let me call you when… yeah. Five, I think.

 **CP:** So that really happens?

 **D:** Can you try to be a little less gleeful about the fact that I've been arrested?

 **CP:** Shit. Right. What do you need? Money? Where are you? I can come and get you.

 **D:** They're not… None of that. I'm here through the weekend.

 **CP:** What the fuck did you do?

 **D:** (tiredly) I don't have time to get into it. But I need you to tell Blaine.

 **CP:** (inaudible)

 **D:** I know. I tried calling him. I think he'll take it better coming from someone he knows instead of my arresting officer.

 **CP:** Fuck. Fuck, Sebastian.

 **D:** I was supposed to be home an hour ago. He's going to be fucking furious.

 **CP:** I hate you.

 **D:** Just.…please.

 **CP:** Yeah. I'll go over and talk to him. He's never really liked me, anyway.

 **D:** You are kind of an asshole. And we did spend two years where most of our conversations were sexually inappropriate.

 **CP:** He barely knew you then. But he does have an impressive green-eyed monster inside of him.

 **D:** (laughing) He does.

 **CP:** Hopefully this won't make him hate me more.

 **D:** Just make sure that-

 **CP:** It's after bedtime. I'm sure she'll be asleep.

 **D:** You're right. He's just going to need time to… digest before he tells her.

 **CP:** Okay. What do you want me to tell him?

 **D:** Just umm… what happened. That I won’t be home this weekend. And that I won't be able to call him tonight, but I'll call him first thing tomorrow morning.

 **CP:** Okay.

 **D:** Thank you. And that I love them.

 **CP:** (sigh) This one time. One time. And you owe me.

 **D:** A year's supply of the finest scotch.

 **CP:** Good.

 **D:** Thank you.

 **CP:** No problem. You know…

 **D:** Yeah, yeah.

 **CP:** Call me if you need anything else.

 **D:** I will.

 **CP:** Take care of yourself, Sebastian.

 **D:** I will.

 **CP:** Alright.

 **D:** Alright.

[End of call]

 


	2. Jail Call 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jail call #1**  
>  Defendant: Sebastian Smythe (Case No. 1370922 E)  
> CP: Blaine Anderson  
> 6/13/26 9:14 am 

[Hello. This is a prepaid direct call from Sebastian, an inmate at Riley Detention Center. This call is subject to recording and monitoring. To accept charges press 1. To refuse charges press 2. If you would like to permanently-]

 **D:** Blaine?

 **CP:** (long silence.)

 **D:** Hello?

[Call has ended.]


	3. Jail Call 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jail call #2**  
>  Defendant: Sebastian Smythe (Case No. 1370922 E)  
> CP: Blaine Anderson  
> 6/13/26 3:43 pm 

[Hello. This is a prepaid direct call from Sebastian, an inmate at Riley Detention Center. This call is subject to recording and monitoring. To accept charges press 1. To refuse--]

 **D:** Blaine?

 **CP:** (inaudible)

 **D:** I almost thought that you wouldn’t pick up. (laughter)

 **CP:** (inaudible) …what to think

 **D:** I know. I'm so sorry, Blaine. So, so sorry.

(long pause)

 **CP:** What happened? Hunter came over last night but he- What's happening? Why are you in Riley?

 **D:** (bitter laugh) I'm sure you've seen the news. Read the papers. _That's_ what happened. I was running errands after I left the office. I don't know how—the Riley police picked me up.

 **CP:** Is there a bond set? Or… I don't really know how this works.

 **D:** Not yet. I have to be transferred but they can't do that until I go in front of the magistrate here.

 **CP:** When does that happen?

 **D:** Monday. They don't work on the weekends. And after I'm transferred I'll go before another judge and he'll set bond.

 **CP:** Oh.

 **D:** (Rushed) Tuesday at the latest, depending on when transfer happens.

 **CP:** Tuesday. That's good. I thought it could be longer. Or… I don’t know.

 **D:** Yeah.

 **CP:** Yeah. So the Mayras scandal, huh? How do you even know those people?

 **D:** I don't. Well not him. (hesitantly) Eric Sampson.

 **CP:** Funny that I've never heard that name from you before. But you must be pretty close if he got you involved in all of this.

 **D:** He's just some guy I knew in high school. We hadn't seen each other since he graduated. He called me a few months ago, said he was going to be in the area and that we should meet up. It was just catching up with an old friend. We went to a sports bar to watch the game and gossip like the school boys we used to be.

 **CP:** A friend, huh? Because that's not what the papers are saying.

 **D:** (long sigh) Since when do you care about what the papers say?

 **CP:** 'Illicit affair.' 'Whirlwind romance.' They have you as an unnamed accomplice for right now, but who else could it be?

 **D:** Christ, B. I was fourteen. We fucked like horny teenage boys for a year. We broke up, if you could call it that, right before winter formal. We never touched each other again.

 **CP:** His college roommate says-

 **D:** We had phone sex twice and I let him claim me as his long distance boyfriend because the TA he was fucking was a perv and he got off on the idea Eric was cheating. I swear the last time I had talked to him was before we even started dating.

 **CP:** That would be a lot easier to believe if you weren't in prison for criminal conspiracy. (Muffled noises in background.)

 **D:** Jail. I'm not in prison yet.

 **CP:** Jail, prison, what's the difference?

 **D:** (almost inaudible) One means I'm guilty.

 **CP:** You know I don't think...

 **D:** … You had me worried there for a second. You sounded…

 **CP:** I know. It's just a lot to get used to. When do you think you'll be out?

 **D:** Like I said, hopefully Tuesday. I still need to be transferred.  And then they'll set the bond.

 **CP:** Right. Right. Yeah, you said that. Right. (short pause) It's going to be high, isn't it? I've already talked to my father. He's willing to give us the money, however much we need.

 **D:** Have you heard from my dad? I tried calling him but he must've had his phone off.

 **CP:** Seb... He's doing everything he can but he thinks it's best to keep his distance... Just for right now. It's an election year and-

 **D:** It looks bad for him to have a criminal son?

 **CP:** He's planning on doing a press conference, before the media gets wind on their own. He maintains your innocence. But he doesn't want to say anything before he has to.

 **D:** Did he give you a cue card to read that from? (harsh laughter) How kind of him. If you do talk to him, let him know his crusade to clean up prisons needs to spread over here. I don't think a mop has touched this floors since the millennium.

 **CP:** I'll pass along the message. (Pause) I think we're almost out of time.

 **D:** We still have time.

 **CP:** There's another message, isn't there? When time is almost up? I don't want to hear it.  I can't-- (choked sob)

(Long pause)

 **CP:** Seb?

 **D:** Yeah. It's fine. Can I call back tonight? At bed time?

 **CP:** Not tonight. I still have dinner with the Thorpes. I won't be home until late.

 **D:** How late?

 **CP:** 11.30? Maybe later.

 **D:** This place is shut down by then. Tomorrow night?

 **CP:** (sighs)

 **D:** Please? I can't... I need to-

 **CP:** I know. …I know. Tomorrow is fine.

 **D:** Okay. Thank you. I'm so sorry for all of-

 **CP:** I know. I love you.

 **D:** I love you too, so much B. And tell-

 **CP:** I will. Bye, Seb.

 **D:** Enjoy the Thorpe's. Avoid the fish, you remember last time.

 **CP:** Love you.

 **D:** Love you.

[Call has ended.]

 


	4. Jail Call 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jail call #3**  
>  Defendant: Sebastian Smythe (Case No. 370922E)  
> CP: Blaine Anderson  
> 6/14/26 7:14 pm  

[Hello. This is a prepaid direct call from Sebastian, an inmate at Riley Detention Center. This call is subject to recording and monitoring. To acc-]

 **CP:** Hey.

 **D:** (laughs) I know it's only been a little over 24 hours, but it's so good to hear your voice, baby.

 **CP:** Long night?

 **D:** Probably longer than your night with the Thorpe's.

 **CP:** They aren't that bad!

 **D:** Two words: Christmas party. I know you’re probably lying.

 **CP:** Ugh. We agreed to forget about that. Even the Coleman's don't bring it up.

 **D:** That's because they don't want to be reminded of Memorial Day.  

 **CP:** I still don't think their cat has recovered. Or their kids.

 **D:** Well, their kids were never exactly what one would consider normal.

 **CP:** Seb! They have great kids. They're just very mature for their ages.

 **D:** Uh-huh.

(Long pause)

 **D:** So...

 **CP:** Yeah...

 **D:** How was your day?

 **CP:** Fine. Day-like. Everyone seemed like they were a little more ready to pry into my personal life than normal, but it was fine. Maybe I’m just paranoid.

 **D:** You’re definitely paranoid. And I didn't realize Tina knew how to do anything but pry into our personal life.

 **CP:** We’ve been friends since high school. She just cares about me.

 **D:** Hunter cares about me but he's never asked what flavor lube makes your-

 **CP:** OKAY! There’s someone here who is interested in talking to you. 

 **D:** (Quietly) Did you tell her? 

 **CP:** No. 

 **D:** Where does she think I am?

 **CP:** (whispered) Emergency business trip.  (Voice in background: ‘I want to talk.’) 

 **D:** You never were very good at lying. 

 **CP:** We can’t all have your—(muffled background noises. New person on phone) DADDY

 **D:** Ciao, bella. 

 **CP:** Are you in It’ly? Are you at a beach without me? 

 **D:** No beach, I swear. I haven’t even seen the sun today. 

 **CP:** But it’s so nice out!

 **D:** I know. But they’re big meanies and are keeping me inside. 

 **CP:** (whispered) If you bake ‘em cookies they might let you out. I baked Daddy cookies last night and he didn’t even get a little mad that I was watching movies when he came home. 

 **D:** Daddy always did have a sweet tooth. 

 **CP:** (still whispered) He misses you a lot. He’s pretending like he’s not sad that you’re gone but he is.

 **D:** I miss the both of you so much. 

 **CP:** I don’t miss you. 

 **D:** (long pause. Very quiet, almost inaudible) You don’t?

 **CP:** No. I’m very, very mad at you. You promised you’d never leave without a kiss. 

 **D:** I know. 

 **CP:** You didn’t even say you were going. Not one word.

 **D:** I know. It was— I didn’t know. They needed me right away. I left straight from work. But I promise, as soon as I come home I won’t be going anywhere for a long time. And I will never, ever leave again without giving you your kiss. 

 **CP:** I’m still mad. 

 **D:** I know, baby.  

 **CP:** Will you bring me back a pretty thing? Or a pony. 

 **D:** (laughing) I’ll see what I can find. 

 **CP:** Christine is getting a pony. 

 **D:** No way. 

 **CP:** For her birthday. It’s all she talked about since Tuesday. Today Alex told her to shut her big fat mouth because no one cared about her or her stupid ‘maginary horse. He’s in biiiig trouble now. He lost all his stars. 

 **D:** That wasn’t a very nice thing he said. 

 **CP:** But it’s true! She already said she won’t let no one else ride it. If we’re really nice to her we might get to feed it carrots but she’s always saying things like that. For Christmas she said she was getting a cat and all she got was a stupid stuffed animal that’s ears and tail move. 

 **D:** You begged for that stuffed cat for months. 

 **CP:** It’s stupid now that she got it. 

 **D:** I see. 

 **CP:** She’s stupid. 

 **D:** (sighs) We’ve talked about calling people stupid. 

 **CP:** Fiiine. She’s a lying liar with ‘diculous freckles that dresses like a soccer mom. 

 **D:** Much better. Have you gotten all your homework done?

 **CP:** Yes. 

 **D:** Did you do your half hour of reading? 

 **CP:** Yes? 

 **D:** Really? What are you reading? 

 **CP:** Harry Potter. Without you. Daddy’s much better at voices.

 **D:** What’s happening? 

 **CP:** Umm… They’re doing magic things. And the trees just came alive. 

 **D:** Funny. I don’t remember that part. 

 **CP:** It’s crazy what you forget in your old age. You should see a doctor.

 **D:** Put your daddy back on the phone, you crazy monkey. 

 **CP:** Crazy? You’re the one forgetting things

 **D:** And actually do your reading. They’ll be a quiz when I get home. 

 **CP:** On what?!

 **D:** Chapters 11-15

 **CP:** But I’m only on chapter 9!

Dt: Better get reading then. 

 **CP:** Will you be home for dinner tomorrow?

 **D:** Not tomorrow. I should be home Monday. Tuesday at the latest. 

 **CP:** Promise? 

 **D:** Pinky swear with three cherries and a diamond tiara on top. 

 **CP:** And a pony. 

 **D:** And a pony. 

 **CP:** Love you, Dad. 

 **D:** Love you too, bella. Miss you. 

 **CP:** I’m still mad. But maybe I miss you too. (Away from phone) DADDY! 

 **D:** Walk to the kitchen. Don’t yell. 

 **CP:** How did you know he was in the kitchen?

 **D:** (chuckles) The same way I always know when you try to sneak into the living room to watch tv in the middle of the night. 

 **CP:** You’re not allowed to be magical when you’re not here. 

 **D:** I’m always magical, sweetheart. 

 **CP:** Not fair. 

 **D:** Life—

 **CP:** Isn’t fair. Blah, blah, blah, blabbity, blah. Promise you’ll be home soon?

 **D:** Just as soon as I can. I’d be there right now if I could. Now be good for Daddy. 

 **CP:** I’m always an angel.

 **D:** Well be a super angel until I get back, okay? 

 **CP:** Do I get a cape?! 

 **D:** And a halo. But only if you’re very, very good. I mean it, baby.  

 **CP:** Okay, okay. Love you. 

 **D:** To the sun and back. 

 **CP:** A bazamijillion times. 

 **D:** Put Daddy back on, okay? And get to bed. I’ll be home before you know it.

 **CP:** (Fake yawning) Night-night. (Sounds of phone being handed over.) (Long pause) I hate lying to her, Seb. 

 **D:** I know, B. And we won’t be able to forever. I’m surprised kids at school aren’t already gossiping about it. 

 **CP:** You still haven’t been publically named. You’re not even a minnow in all of this. But it’s in every newspaper. And it’s only a matter of ti-

 **D:** It’s going to be okay. Like you said, I’m not even a minnow. They got overzealous, just like they always do. Once they realize I had no involvement in any of this, all this bullshit is going to be dropped. 

 **CP:** I wouldn’t blame you if you did, you know. We’ve been talking about you working less, so you can spend more time at home and none of us are exactly low maintenance. I’d understand… 

 **D:** I didn’t. 

 **CP:** But if you did… 

 **D:** Whatever, Blaine. I have to go. 

 **CP:** Will I talk to you tomorrow? 

 **D:** Maybe. If I’m not too busy doing something else illegal to screw our lives up. 

 **CP:** That’s not what-

 **D:** Save it. 

[End of call]


	5. Jail Call 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jail call #4**  
>  Defendant: Sebastian Smythe (Case No. 370922E)  
> CP: Hunter Clarington  
> 6/15/26 2:51 pm  

[Hello. This is a prepaid direct call from Sebastian, an inmate at Riley Detention Center. This call is subject to recording and monitoring. To accept charges press 1. To refuse charges press-]

 **CP:** If it isn't my favorite criminal.

 **D:** Shut up, Hunt.

 **CP:** Well that’s no way to talk to me. Whatever would the judge say? He might not set your bail now.

 **D:** If he ever met you I’m sure he would understand and forgive me.

 **CP:** How's it going in there?

 **D:** Oh, great. Just great. I'm really starting to feel at home. 

 **CP:** Someone decide you were pretty enough to be their wife?

 **D:** Your jokes are old and predictable.

 **CP:** I’d apologize but…

 **D:** That would involve you having actual feelings for more than half a second?

 **CP:** I like how much you know me. Makes me feel all warm inside.

 **D:** Someone has to remind you that you are a real boy. Somewhere below that over-muscled exterior. But then, over-muscled has never really been my type.

 **CP:** You wound me. But stick with your petite princes. I’m sure the height difference is good for something.

 **D:** A great many things, actually. I’m very appreciative.

 **CP:** So you’ve said. Time and time again. Seriously, being stupidly in love is boring for everyone who isn’t you. Spice is the key to life. And you two have about as much spice in you as Gramps’ tuna casserole.

 **D:** Isn’t that the only thing he knows how to make?

 **CP:** He has recently mastered that art of macaroni and cheese. Although they taste and look almost exactly the same, so he could just be lying about that.

 **D:** How is that even possible?

 **CP:** It’s all just grey glop that tastes more or less like cardboard.

 **D:** Which you would know?

 **CP:** (laughing) I stayed with him for a week when I was eight. Cardboard was the only way I survived. Speaking of, how’s the food there? Not quite what you’re used to, I’m sure. Have you already written a complaint to the kitchen, or are you going to wait until you’ve been sprung?

 **D:** Shut up. I was fourteen and the new chef probably took cooking lesson from your grandfather. I wasn’t going to eat that crap three times a day for the rest of the year. And the food here is much better than _that_.

 **CP:** Well with a ringing endorsement like that, I just might have to check myself in to that luxury hotel.

 **D:** My cell will be free come tomorrow. You’re more than welcome to it.

 **CP:** Tomorrow, huh?

 **D:** Or Tuesday. Assuming Blaine is still willing to pay my bail.

 **CP:** (long sigh) Of course Blaine is going to pay your bail. We’ve talked about your tendency for the overdramatic. It’s even less endearing when I can’t see your pretty face.

 **D:** Why, Hunter, I’m so flattered. But also a married man.

 **CP:** I’m so sorry. Did I say pretty? I meant pretty hilarious.

 **D:** Ha. Ha. Ha. But I mean it. Blaine’s…

 **CP:** Overwhelmed by everything going on. You know he isn’t always the most rational. React now, think later. He always says things he doesn’t mean. You get yourself all worked up to the point that ridiculous vein in your forehead is about to burst. One or both of you drinks too much and tries to convince either me or Sam that your relationship really is ending. There’s a lot of yelling while the munchkin is with her grandparents and within a week you’ve sorted everything out. (long pause) God, even your fights are boring and predictable.

 **D:** We know what works for us.

 **CP:** And it’ll work again.

 **D:** I don’t know. Maybe not this time. Maybe this is something we can’t come back from.

 **CP:** You didn’t do anything and he knows it.

 **D:** I don’t… I’m worried about him.

 **CP:** I’ll go by tonight (inaudible). After work. Make sure he’s eating all his vegetables and that he doesn’t stay up too late watching cartoons. I can even stay the night, if you’re that concerned. Make sure he gets up on time for school and even pack his lunch for him.

 **D:** Thank you, Hunt. Everything short of the condescension is appreciated. I just…

 **CP:** (inaudible)

 **D:** Yeah, yeah.

 **CP:** Okay. Call me if you need anything.

 **D:** Okay. Thanks again.

 **CP:** Don’t mention it.

[Call has ended.]


	6. Jail Call 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jail call #5**  
>  Defendant: Sebastian Smythe (Case No. 370922E)  
> CP: Blaine Anderson  
> 6/15/26 7:43 pm  

[Hello. This is a prepaid direct call from Sebastian, an inmate at Riley Detention Center. This call is subject to recording and monitoring. To accept charges press 1. To refuse press--]

 **D:** I tried calling you at lunch.

 **CP:** I know. 

 **D:** Oh. 

 **CP:** I was in a meeting. I tried to leave, but by the time I answered the call had already gone through. 

 **D:** Okay. 

 **CP:** I didn’t mean what I said yesterday. About-

 **D:** I know. 

 **CP:** I’m just (sigh. Long pause) I don’t have a right to complain, I know. Because when all is said and done I’m out here and you’re…

 **D:** …Here. 

 **CP:** It was just so unexpected. And trying to keep it a secret and pretend like everything is fine and dandy. I was stressed. And not thinking. And of course I’ll love and support you through anything. But I didn’t mean to make it sound like I actually thought-

 **D:** I know. And I probably (inaudible).

 **CP:** I miss you. I don’t remember the last time we were apart for this long. 

 **D:** Six years? Give or take. 

 **CP:** Yeah. Yeah, I guess it must have been. 

 **D:** Well, my bunkmate snores less than you. I might just have to keep him. 

 **CP:** Oh my god. You have a bunkmate. Five years of living in dorms and  _now_  you finally have a roommate. 

 **D:** Some of his hygiene habits are questionable. But he’s been giving me food tips if I find myself in for the long haul. There’s some sort of cake you can make out of candy bars, cookies, the frosting from Oreos, and milk. 

 **CP:** Good to know you wouldn’t starve. 

 **D:** Isaac, that’s his name, although he goes by Madz.

 **CP:** Mads?

 **D:** Madz, with a z. And ten tattoos that I can see, two that I wish I hadn’t. He’s making me a little cookbook. 

 **CP:** That’s very… charitable of him. Unnecessary though, since you won’t be going to prison. 

 **D:** You never know when it will be useful to be able to make chicken cacciatore from the type of food you can buy at a commissary. 

 **CP:** Chicken cacciatore? 

 **D:** Well, an approximation of it. Without chicken. But apparently there are a lot of casserole options. When the apocalypse comes and we’re down to basic foodstuffs and prepackaged food, we’ll be living like kings, baby. 

 **CP:** (softly sung) Just you and me, baby. (Laughter) In that case, be sure to send Madz my regards. And warn him about spending too much time showing you some of those tattoos. 

 **D:** We’ve already established that there was no circumstance under which I would be his prison bitch. 

 **CP:** It’s good you set ground rules. I hear that’s important with roommates.

 **D:** He was very understanding. It’s not cheating when you’re straight, apparently. But he can see how it would be for me. He spent an entire hour deliberating over it. He's very philosophical like that.

 **CP:** Is this something he has a history of? Prison bitching? 

 **D:** I didn’t ask. This is his third time in. But he’s married. With two kids. He swears up and down that he hasn’t touched another woman since he met Mindi. That’s Mindi with an i, by the way. 

 **CP:** Of course. Madz and Mindi. Sounds like a cute couple. 

 **D:** His daughter is apparently the spawn of Satan. She just turned three.

 **CP:** Those are hard years for everyone. Remember…?

 **D:** Don't remind me. I need to be able to block out the 2 hour screaming fits and inappropriate appreciation for running around pants-less in public, especially if you (inaudible).

 **CP:** She does take after you in a lot of ways, doesn't she?

 **D:** I keep my pants on everywhere that matters.

 **CP:** As I recall…

 **D:** It was a single incident and the entire house was doing it. Who am I to break with tradition in order to maintain public dignity? Besides, she gets her habit of using furniture as an extension of the floor from you. I've never seen a librarian more horrified in her life.

 **CP:** It was only a problem because it had been raining.

 **D:** They tried to charge us double for the cost of those books. And that evil librarian still side-eyes me every time I walk in.

 **CP:** I'm surprised they didn't ban her, honestly. I guess they were happy enough to take the 'blame the parents' route.

 **D:** Can I talk to her?

 **CP:** She… she isn't here. I'm sorry.

 **D:** Oh. That's… yeah. Where is she?  
**CP:** At my parents.

 **D:** Oh.

 **CP:** I know you might not believe this about me (laughter) but (inaudible) -I'm really not holding it together very well. It seemed better if she didn't have to-

 **D:** You mean if you didn't have to explain?

 **CP:** That too. I don't know how…

 **D:** I wouldn't either.  

 **CP:** We'll figure something out.

 **D:** We will. We will. God, I'm so sorry.

 **CP:** I know. Don't be. It's not your fault. You didn't…

 **D:** (inaudible) sorry. I don’t suppose your parents would be too thrilled to here from me?

 **CP:** Umm… I mean they wouldn’t hang up on you. But I think they were planning on treating her to galactic bowling tonight.

 **D:** (Groan) Oh god. She we’ll have to hide the vases and pitchers again.

 **CP:** Already on it. Anything breakable that even remotely looks like a pin has been safely hidden away.

 **D:** And the candlesticks. Our floor already has enough damage.

 **CP:** I didn’t even think of that. I’ll lock the cabinet too. I miss when she didn’t think to actually look for things. As long as it was out of sight it was safe.

 **D:** I told you she’d stop being fun once she started dressing herself.

 **CP:** This feels weird. Normal. Like you're just away on another business trip.

 **D:** I-

 **CP:** But you aren't, are you?

 **D:** You know I'm not.

 **CP:** I just… How can this feel so normal?

 **D:** I can get the guys to shout louder. Or a guard to bang his stick against the bars. 

 **CP:** Do they do that?

 **D:** No. They don't. But I think one of them likes me. He glares at me less than he does other people. He might be amenable.

 **CP:** You always did have a gift for worming your way into people's hearts.

 **D:** Like yours?

 **CP:** You didn't worm your way there. You were just… in.

 **D:** You were too.

 **CP:** That's how we knew. We just were.

 **D:** And always will be.

 **CP:** Always. Always, always.

 **D:** Always

 **CP:** Jail is making you mushy.

 **D:** I have a lot of time to think. You know that always brings out the worst in me.

 **CP:** I think you mean best.

 **D:** You've always thought I was a better person than I ever was.

 **CP:** You're exactly as good a person as I think you are.

 **D:** The best person you know?

 **CP:** (laughing) I wouldn't go that far.

 **D:** Definitely not. I could never compare to you.

 **CP:** Never say never.

 **D:** Not even close.

 **CP:** I love you.

 **D:** I love you too.

 **CP:** Come home, please.

 **D:** I'd be there if I could, you know I would.

 **CP:** I know.

 **D:** I miss you both so much. I need to be home with you.

 **CP:** We need you home.

 **D:** Tomorrow-

 **CP:**  -or the day after-

 **D:**  -at the latest.

 **CP:** I won't believe it until you're home.

 **D:** It's only a couple days. I've been gone longer.

 **CP:** You're right. I forgot about all those other times you didn't come home one night because you’d been incarcerated.

 **D:** That's- I know. But I promise I'm coming home. I promise.

 **CP:** I know. I know. But what if…?

 **D:** No. Don't think that. I'm not-

 **CP:** I know but you're still there and if you're-

 **D:** Stop.

 **CP:** My dad keeps saying there's nothing to worry about and that even if you go to-

 **D:** STOP. It's going to be fine. I'm going to fine. This whole thing is ridiculous. They just want me in here so they can report it later. No one notices if I'm locked up, but they can still report they've had someone in the Mayras ring in custody.

 **CP:** You sound like your father.

 **D:** In a situation like this my father isn't the worst person in the world to sound like.

 **CP:** He still hasn't called. Or your mother. Not even to talk to-

 **D:** You didn't really expect they would, did you? (Sighing) You always think the best of people. And when those people are my parents that's always going to bite you in-

 **CP:** But even if they don't want to talk about _it_ you'd think they'd at least call to see how their granddaughter was doing. That they cared about her enough to at least say something.

 **D:** (long sigh) You know they love her. It's all PR crap, or whatever.

 **CP:** Because your father's campaign is more important than his family.

 **D:** I knew you'd get it eventually. And they'll buy her her own island for Christmas or something to make up for this. It's just the way it is.

 **CP:** I wish it weren't.

 **D:** Well that's something you can talk to them about.

 **CP:** I think we'll go to my parents after I pick you up. I know you probably won't want to have dinner with them-

 **D:** Or lunch, depending on when I get out.

 **CP:** -but then I won't have to find a babysitter, or explain why we aren't going to the airport. I'll make sure my mom knows we won't be staying for long though.

 **D:** Okay. Yeah. That's fine.

 **CP:** And then we can get take out for dinner. And maybe do a movie night?

 **D:** Don't talk to me about real food. (laughing) You should hear the noises my stomach is making right now.

 **CP:** Oh! Sorry. I didn't-

 **D:** No, no. It's fine. And that sounds great. I can't wait.

 **CP:** Me neither.

 **D:** Our time is definitely almost up.

 **CP:** Yeah. I was just thinking that.

 **D:** I’ll talk to you tomorrow?

 **CP:** (hesitantly) Or you could call later. Again.

 **D:** (quietly) I know it’s easier for you if I don’t.

 **CP:** It’s not…

 **D:** Just like another business trip. I get it. I really do.

 **CP:** If you’re sure.

 **D:** I am.

 **CP:** I love you.

 **D:** You too. And the monkey. Tell her when you talk to her.

 **CP:** I will. She loves you too.

 **D:** Miss you.

 **CP:** Miss you too.

 **D:** Love you.

 **CP:** You too.

[End of call.]


	7. Jail Call 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jail call #6**  
>  Defendant: Sebastian Smythe (Case No. 370922E)  
> CP: Blaine Anderson  
> 6/16/26 9:01 am  

[Hello. This is a prepaid direct call from-]

 **D:**  (Hesitantly) Blaine?  
  
**CP:** Hi! It’s Monday.  
  
**D:** It is.  
  
**CP:** You don’t sound as excited about that as I do.  
  
**D:** They won’t be transferring me until tomorrow. There’s (inaudible) or something.

 **CP:** Oh.

 **D:** But they promised it would happen first thing. With the backlog today they probably wouldn’t even get me over there until after the judges had left.

 **CP:** (Quietly) That’s bullshit. You’re (inaudible). Can’t he-

 **D:** (sighing) It’s just the process, B. We just have to let it work. Without the help of my father.

 **CP:** But can’t they-

 **D:** (shortly) No. Just…

 **CP:** It’s fine. I have to go.

 **D:** Will I talk to you tonight?

 **CP:** I don’t think so. Not tonight.

 **D:** (deep breath) Okay. Tomorrow then. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 **CP:** Sure.

 **D:** I love you.

 **CP:** I love you too.

[Call has ended.]

 


	8. Jail Call 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jail call #7**  
>  Defendant: Sebastian Smythe (Case No. 370922E) ****  
> CP: Blaine Anderson  
>  6/17/26 8:37 am  
> 
>  

[Hello. This is a prepaid direct call from Sebastian, an inmate at Riley Detention Center. This call is subject to recording and monitoring. To accept charges-]

 **D:** (breathless) I don’t have much time. They’re bringing me over to the courthouse. I’ll be transferred before noon. I’ll call with bail as soon as they let me. Go into my savings if you have to. Or call Hunt. Hunt can help. He won’t even be too obnoxious, I promise. He owes me big for that that thing from junior year and- 

 **CP:** Slow down there. I haven’t had my first cup of coffee yet. Let me find a pen.

 **D:** Later. You’ll need the pen later. Unless you want to write down that I love you and I will be home for dinner tonight. Earlier. If you’re still coming to get me. And keep your phone on you.

 **CP:** (laughing) Of course I’m coming to get you. My cell will be glued to my hand all day, waiting for your call.

 **D:** Okay, okay. I have to go. I love you, B. I can’t wait to see you.

 **CP:** Love you too. So much. I’ll see you later.

 **D:** Love you.

[End of call]


End file.
